


taeyong wants to spy on us

by subancha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Ballet Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Boy Squad, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Loves Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Football | Soccer, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, OT21 (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popularity, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soulmates, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: dodo: i guess senior year is going to get half-assed like last year john?daddy: bro half-ass is my middle namei know your secrets: your ass is not that badmountain man: i don’t think that's what he meant- a nct groupchat with a lot of crack, fluff and a little angst. enjoy the adventure!
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Zhong Chen Le, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT Ensemble & Reader, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/Reader, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! im taking a small break from writing bitw and coming back with a gc!au because who doesnt love those? 
> 
> here's to nct being dumbasses !

**System message** _:_ a new group has been created!

_Lee Taeyong has joined the chatroom!_

_Lee Taeyong has added 9 members to the group!_

**_Groupchat_ **

_Lee Mark:_ hey whats this?

_Seo Johnny_ _:_ i think it’s for the study group

_Jung Jaehyun_ : ye

_Lee Taeyong_ : i made a group so you don't bombard eachother with questions about homework and you could share stuff here :)

_Lee Donghyuck_ : if i wanted my mom to look after me and change my diaper i would call my real mom

_Lee Taeyong_ : shut up it’s not so i could spy after you! i have morals

_Kim Dongyoung_ : bitch where

_Kim Jungwoo_ : guys i got an a on my physics test :>

_Nakamoto Yuta:_ well done! you want to get frozen yogurt on lunchtime?

_Kim Jungwoo_ : you don’t even have to ask

_Lee Taeyong_ : @kim dongyoung i have the strongest moral in here

_Lee Donghyuck_ : lmao ok

_Kim Dongyoung_ : ^

_Moon Taeil_ : i think it’s a great idea ty 

_Lee Taeyong_ : at least someone agrees with me!

_Dong Sicheng_ : hello do we finally have a gc?

_Nakamoto Yuta_ : winwin hi my love hru

_Dong Sicheng_ : ew

_Jung Jaehyun_ : ouch

_Lee Taeyong_ : yes! we finally have a chat :) 

_Lee Donghyuck_ : i’m only doing this if we change the names and stuff. like hyunjin has with his hyungs.

_Moon Taeil:_ oh that hyunjin! the one from dance class? 

_Lee Mark_ : ok who’s going to change the names?

_Lee Donghyuck_ : i might as well do it

_Lee Donghyuck has changed the name from_ **_‘groupchat’_ ** _to_ **_‘taeyong wants to spy on us’_ ** _Lee Donghyuck has changed the names of the members to…_

mountain man: i like mine

junguwu: i like mine too

cereal stealer: that was once and we were out of cheerios!

fullsun: keep lying jaehyun

daddy: why. just why?

dodo: i mean he is not wrong

baby lion: rawr hahaha

fullsun: ew

daddy: ew

cereal stealer: ew

jack frost: mine is not that bad, thank you donghyuck for being mature

fullsun: nvm

_fullsun has changed the nickname ‘jack frost’ to ‘i know your secrets'_

i know your secrets: what’s that supposed to mean?

fullsun: ;)

moonmoon: mine is cute kk

winwin situation: this is a clever one, thanks channie 

fullsun: yw

mountain man: mark put ur phone away, the teacher saw you

baby lion: oh shit

_baby lion has gone offline_

cereal stealer: we hanging out 2nite?

daddy: i have football practice but im coming

mountain man: i have to beat jaehyun in mario kart this time

cereal stealer: you’re on

junguwu: can we get snacks? :)

i know your secrets: sure 

fullsun: i can’t make it today sorry guys

cereal stealer: why?

fullsun: wait

fullsun: can i bring renjun

dodo: omg can he bring jeno with him?

fullsun: i’ll ask :)

i know your secrets: okay i’ll do the groceries and winwin will help

winwin situation: i don’t want to

i know your secrets: do you want to risk with the blanket i got you for christmas?

winwin situation: :( no…

mountain man: i’ll come too

winwin situation: okay

cereal stealer: pls buy a pan ty

i know your secrets: what do you need a pan for

cereal stealer: mark tried to make an omelet 

i know your secrets: oh god i am going to bring two just in case

daddy: lol doyoung we have to make a presentation for history by tomorrow

dodo: i made it already, check your inbox. i guess senior year is going to get half-assed like last year john?

daddy: bro half-ass is my middle name

i know your secrets: your ass is not that bad

mountain man: i don’t think that's what he meant

winwin situation: tae let’s go i want chocolate

i know your secrets: be nice everyone! see you in a couple of hours :)

_everyone went offline on Monday 15:47_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. gay is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bold is for chinese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! just a reminder that i will be posting here only if im feeling unmotivated (which is now) to let off some steam and still stay on track with writing. 
> 
> i hope i will get an update out on my main fic soon, pls do check it out, it's called blood in the water :) you can find it on my page 
> 
> until then, enjoy!

_cereal stealer and 5 others are online_

**_taeyong wants to spy on us_ **

cereal stealer: where are you guys???

winwin situation: taeyong lost me in the grocery shop >:)

i know your secrets: winwin COME OUT RIGHT NOW

winwin situation: i'm gay

i know your secrets: i support you but we need to leave

mountain man: you can binge watch tokyo ghoul with me sicheng <3

winwin situation: i'm coming!!!

baby lion: you guys are weird

baby lion: like for real

cereal stealer: and you still hang out with us little brother, like a fricking loser

baby lion: yeah but i can use your nintendo switch so i'm cool 

_fullsun and dodo are online_

fullsun: i heard nintendo switch and tokyo ghoul

dodo: you sure it's not because mark is online?

fullsun: no

fullsun: why

cereal stealer: how long are you guys going to be?

dodo: just picked up renjun, jeno couldn't come

baby lion: :( damn, tell him i said hi

fullsun: you see him in class every day

baby lion: yeah

baby lion: it's called bromance, look it up

mountain man: we're here gays

mountain man: guys*

mountain: oh well still the same

dodo: idk but johnny is straight as a noodle

fullsun: noodles are straight until they get wet ;)

_dodo has kicked fullsun out of the chatroom_

baby lion: what's with all the g*y talk today

mountain man: gay is in the air, that's why

baby lion: uhhh

cereal stealer: where the hell are the others?!

_moonmoon and 2 others are online_

moonmoon: we're here as well

junguwu: i brought my art supplies!

daddy: practice ended early

i know your secrets: someone add hyuck back he is spamming me with snail memes

daddy: oh send me

_dodo added fullsun to the chatroom! welcome!_

fullsun: hey guys! -renjun

winwin situation: **yuta keeps annoying me i will literally break his neck and then taeyongs**

fullsun: **i will help you :) yuta must feel the wrath of the lord of the undead**

mountain man: i saw my name

i know your secrets: stop being chinese

cereal stealer: you know that they legally can't?

baby lion: i think i figured out what it means, winwin has been teaching me

baby lion: oh no

mountain man: what is it????

fullsun: **i will shiv you mark lee if you say anything**

baby lion: try me

fullsun: **:)**

daddy: you fucked up bro

moonmoon: you made the lord of the undead mad

dodo: yikes

junguwu: jaehyun did you bring me paper?

cereal stealer: yeshhh

junguwu: thanks uwu

mountain man: i hear someone screaming

moonmoon: i think it's mark

i know your secrets: did he just…

cereal stealer: hit mark with the pan you bought and broke it?

fullsun: pretty much

i know your secrets: good thing i got two :)

mountain man: jaehyun 1v1

cereal stealer: i'm down

cereal stealer: this bout to be sicc

fullsun: stop talking like a zoomer, you didn't even know what bop means

daddy: he didn't??

daddy: bro do i have to give the ps4 privileges to mark?

cereal stealer: NO

baby lion: YES

i know your secrets: i made ramen

dodo: donghyuck and renjun come downstairs and help set the table

fullsun: k

baby lion: i'll help

cereal stealer: do not let him in my kitchen

daddy: ^

moonmoon: ^^

junguwu: ^^^

winwin situation: ^^^^

mountain man: ^^^^^

fullsun: ^^^^^^

baby lion: wow.

_baby lion went offline_

fullsun: and now he is sulking

_fullsun went offline_

cereal stealer: anyways 

daddy: should we like, watch tangled

moonmoon: i'll get the popcorn!

junguwu: oh i can get inspiration for my art project from the movie! and i love disney so yes!

dodo: as much as i love tangled, i'm getting sick of rapunzel

daddy: the d i s r e s p e c t

i know your secrets: i agree, i love tangled

winwin situation: we should add renjun here

i know your secrets: good idea!

_i know your secrets has added Huang Renjun to the chatroom! Welcome!_

_Huang Renjun:_ hello guys i lost donghyuck

cereal stealer: wdym

_Huang Renjun_ : he went to mark's room and hasn't come back in ten minutes :/

daddy: oh that's how long it takes to convince mark that he is not stubborn and a bad cook

baby lion: okay i'm back

baby lion: i am not stubborn 

baby lion: i'm absolutely fully capable mark lee

baby lion: and i am not that bad

dodo: you burned my kitchen down once

cereal stealer: and ours

baby lion: okay maybe i am bad

fullsun: you're not good, but you can always develop :>

moonmoon: i'll teach you if you want 

baby lion: thanks guys

dodo: okay but fr the ramen is getting cold

junguwu: let's go!

mountain man: we are watching tangled after and if doyoung wants to complain, the door is 4 metres to the left

dodo: fuck you

mountain man: nah i don't want to

_dodo went offline_

_Huang Renjun:_ lol

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fic is going to be a lil messy and unorganized bc i want to try new stuff and ideas on this fic. consider this fic like a beta test haha


	3. wong yukhei and boba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a bad tendency to make haechan the main character and i swear it's not on purpose.
> 
> his character is just so suitable for a protagonist.
> 
> i swear to god next chap will be winwin centric hahaha 
> 
> or at least i will try to come out of my comfort zone
> 
> believe in me, yeah?

_**taeyong wants to spy on us** _

daddy: am i picking anyone up for class?

i know your secrets: me 

moonmoon: me me

junguwu: me me me

daddy: my car isn't that big

daddy: i'm in front of your house in 5 minutes

cereal stealer: i'm taking donghyuck to morning lecture

dodo: but he's still sleeping and it starts in 10 minutes??

cereal stealer: wake him up then

dodo: good thing i have a free day before the olympiad

dodo: mr park just annoys me at this point

i know your secrets: i love mr park, his theory about dark matter baffles me

dodo: ew physics

i know your secrets: hater

baby lion: shit i slept in

mountain man: you'll still make it to first period if you come now

baby lion: i'll try

fullsun: doyoung pushed me off the bed

dodo: you are late hyuck

fullsun: still no excuse 

fullsun: taeil hyung are we hanging out after? jeno and renjun miss you :)

moonmoon: si

baby lion: jeno and renjun don't miss me? 

fullsun: no lol

baby lion: bruh

i know your secrets: guys winwin is sick

mountain man: oh no :(((

moonmoon: tell him to stay home today

junguwu: what kind of sick is he?

i know your secrets: he has a fever, but fortunately it's not very high

daddy: that's good then

_Huang Renjun_ : good morning

fullsun: hey where you at?

_Huang Renjun_ : waiting for your lazy ass to show up to class

fullsun: wait imma change your name

_ fullsun has changed Huang Renjun's nickname to injun _

injun: taeyong tell winwin to try the recipe with honey and ginger i sent him

baby lion: i made it

baby lion: shit fuck the gate guard doesn't want to let me in campus

i know your secrets: don't swear mark

baby lion: but everyone else can?

i know your secrets: yes

winwin situation: >:( i hate being sick

fullsun: get better soon hyung <3

dodo: i'll come and look after you

winwin situation: really? can you bring chicken soup?

dodo: ofc 

fullsun: and when i was sick doyoung told me to 'not die you shit'

baby lion: i would say that too

fullsun: bruh

baby lion: everyone would

fullsun: i thought that canadians were supposed to be nice?? 

baby lion: and i thought texans were cowboys who rode their horses to school, we all had our disappointments.

fullsun: i-

cereal stealer: we're here

fullsun: thanks for driving me jaehyun

cereal stealer: no probs

dodo: yeah thx so i dont have to drive him

fullsun: you know what

dodo: no i don't know

mountain man: MARK WHERE U AT

baby lion: in class wdym

mountain man: ????

mountain man: i perhaps am in the wrong classroom

daddy: lmao

injun: omgomgomgomg

moonmoon: what?!

injun: we have a new student and he is 

injun: delicious

fullsun: yeah he's so hot

i know your secrets: who? 

injun: wong yukhei, that's his name

injun: i'll ask for his @ after class

fullsun: injunnieeee has a crushhh

injun: did we ask

baby lion: we did not

_ fullsun went offline  _

cereal stealer: that wasn't nice

dodo: apologize

injun: ugh 

baby lion: he is mean to me all the time

daddy: lee minhyung 

mountain man: oh shit he brought out the full name

junguwu: :(

moonmoon: you made uwu sad

baby lion: alright i'll apologize but he won't listen anyway

i know your secrets: yes he will

baby lion: have you met lee donghyuck? the only person he listens to is himself

injun: stop chatting, the notifications are making the teacher mad

  
  


___________________

  
  


_**private chat, haechannie ☀️** _

mork : i'm sorry

haechannie ☀️: it's cool, no worries. i'm just in a bad mood.

mork: can i help in any way?

haechannie ☀️: no it's okay :)

mork: water fountain in 10?

haechannie ☀️: sure

mork: is it about renjun?

haechannie ☀️: yeah

haechannie ☀️: and you saw what he said

haechannie ☀️: you don't care, it's stupid. i'm stupid for even liking him in that way.

mork: i care 

mork: and i think that yukhei guy isn't even going to be that hot 

haechannie ☀️: he is 

mork: haha nah, renjun is going to choose you

haechannie ☀️: i want to believe you 

mork: :) 

mork: i love you

haechannie ☀️: i love you too

mork: best friends?

haechannie ☀️: best friends.

  
  


_________________

  
  


_**taeyong wants to spy on us** _

  
  


fullsun: where the frick are you?

baby lion: running, i had a talk with wendy and kai

cereal stealer: you two made up?

fullsun: no i hate him

baby lion: right

baby lion: where's yuta

mountain man: hey i had a facetime with winwin, he looks very sick :(

baby lion: let's go and surprise him with chocolate and anime after classes

mountain man: yes!

fullsun: take me with you

dodo: nope you aren't coming

fullsun: why

baby lion: why

mountain man: why

moonmoon: why

winwin situation: why

junguwu: why

daddy: why

dodo: i don't want you to get sick, because you're a pain in the ass when you are

fullsun: i am not

dodo: you are 

injun: let him come

dodo: okay

baby lion: wow that's all it took?

daddy: the lord of the undead has powers, dear mark

fullsun: :< renjun

injun: hm?

fullsun: :<<<

injun: omw

cereal stealer: ¿

daddy: lol this reminds me that i have spanish coursework and DOYOUNG

dodo: yea?

daddy: OUR PRESENTATION

dodo: lol i have a free day for studying so good luck

daddy: bro

dodo: bro bro u a hoe

daddy: lol what

baby lion: wait tf where is donghyuck

cereal stealer: he and renjun went somewhere, it looked serious

baby lion: oh

baby lion: i ran into yukhei 

moonmoon: is he hot?

baby lion: taeil you are like too old for him

moonmoon: age is just a number

mountain man: and jail is just a room with bars

baby lion: i hate to admit but renjun was right

injun: ikr

fullsun: yeah

baby lion: ...

fullsun: has anyone gone to the new mall downtown? 

junguwu: i heard it had a great boba place

fullsun: jungwoo…

junguwu: donghyuck…

junguwu: see you there in 20

fullsun: i'll tell my teacher i'm not feeling well, see you

dodo: don't get in trouble, bye!

fullsun: <3

injun: you are leaving me here alone??

fullsun: you have wong yukhei to keep you company.

_ fullsun has gone offline.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to try new ships and storylines with this gc!au so, be prepared :)


	4. bibimbap and coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wellll
> 
> it isnt winwin centric, but it is better than last time
> 
> i'm stepping out of my comfort zone and i'm having fun with this fic hahaha
> 
> i have to admit, donghyuck's a lil angsty here, but just wait until we meet lucas. let's just say, we will get fluffy nct. ultra mega fluffy. and dream boys!! 
> 
> also
> 
> coffee?
> 
> ;)

**_taeyong wants to spy on us_ **

junguwu: the boba was so good uwu

fullsun: tbh the best one i've drunk 

dodo: you didn't get caught?

junguwu: nope!

dodo: impressive

dodo: donghyuck go home and wash the dishes and clean your room

fullsun: ok boomer

dodo: excuse me??

fullsun: ok boomer hyung

cereal stealer: lmao 

injun: mrs moon gave me detention :/

injun: apparently talking about area 51 isn't suitable for literature class

daddy: it isn't but sounds interesting

daddy: damn coach is calling

daddy: bye y'all

i know your secrets: yuta and mark, are you guys here?

mountain man: yeah we just got off the bus

baby lion: we brought winwin strawberries, i hope he likes them :)

i know your secrets: you can just say hi and go

winwin situation: i don't want you guys to fall sick because of me

mountain man: that's sweet but i want to look after you too!

baby lion: oh god are we going to third wheel 

i know your secrets: i guess so

injun: @fullsun are you mad at me?

fullsun: why should i?

injun: idk you seemed in a bad mood

fullsun: i'm fine

injun: if you say so

baby lion: winwin open up

winwin situation: no, i look awful

mountain man: no you don't! you are amazing, wonderful, brilliant and fantastic. 

winwin situation: idk you guys are going to get sick and blame me

baby lion: hyung no one is going to blame you

mountain man: i will blame taeil

moonmoon: bruh

baby lion: and i will blame jaehyun

cereal stealer: no you won't

winwin situation: fine come in

baby lion: yay!

injun: are you sure you're not mad hyuckie?

fullsun: why do you care

injun: because i'm your friend

dodo: donghyuck, are you home already?

fullsun: fuck off

baby lion: yuta and winwin are cuddling

baby lion: they're kind of cute

i know your secrets: yuwin is so loud rn

junguwu: omg yuwin!!!!

fullsun: ^

dodo: answer my calls young man

fullsun: no

dodo: okay, find yourself dinner tonight then

fullsun: :( ok hyung

moonmoon: i'll make you dinner hyuck

fullsun: really? :>

moonmoon: is bibimbap okay?

fullsun: yes!!! you are the best 

junguwu: i want bibimbap too!

dodo: that does sound good…

dodo: oh what the hell, i'm coming too

fullsun: okay fun!

injun: can i come too?

fullsun: sure

injun: :)

winwin situation: i want to come too :<

mountain man: i'll stay here with you if that's okay

winwin situation: oh cool

cereal stealer: so loud

i know your secrets: jae

cereal stealer: sorry

cereal stealer: coffee?

i know your secrets: get me an iced cappucino, thanks

baby lion: how come you never ask me if i want coffee?

daddy: and me?

cereal stealer: because i only have two hands that can carry two cups

baby lion: yuta and winwin, we're going downstairs to eat taeil's bibimbap

i know your secrets: the others should be here any minute now

fullsun: we're here bitchessss

injun: lmao

baby lion: jungwoo you look like a puppy rn

junguwu: uwu uwu thanks

baby lion: cute

moonmoon: come eat guys!

________________

  
  


As everyone sat behind the table, Taeil motioned for the boys to start eating. The bibimbap tasted amazing, but that was the case for every food Taeil made. Taeyong and Doyoung were arguing over whatever, because they were always arguing. They were the Tom and Jerry of the group. Taeil had a discussion with Mark and Jungwoo about music genres. Jaehyun was eating quietly, a sheer smile appearing once in a while. 

"Donghyuck, I got his instagram!" 

Renjun was beaming with a victorious shine in his eyes, which made Donghyuck a little regretful. With a bitter smile, Donghyuck nodded along to Renjun's excited speaking.

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"Maybe."

"Be happy for me! I should introduce him to you, you guys would get along very well!"

"Alright, let's hope I approve of him so you could go off and date him."

Renjun laughed and steal some of the food in Hyuck's bowl, making the other pout. Suddenly, Yuta and Winwin came downstairs with hazy smiles. Winwin looked like he hadn't slept for days. 

"Winwin-ge, you look dead."

"I know. Could I get a bowl so I can eat upstairs?" 

Winwin had a frown on his face, although no one noticed. Taeyong made him a bowl and sent him out of the door, a small motherly instinct creeping in. 

"Mark, did you like my new painting?"

Mark looked a little sleepy, but still tried to keep the conversation going, so he answered with the best smile he could manage.

"Yeah, it was very pretty. You have talent."

"Thank you! Should I…"

Renjun squealed from the other end of the table, catching everyone's attention. He pulled out his phone and pointed at something the group couldn't quite see.

"He texted me! What do I say? What if he thinks I'm weird or something?"

Although Donghyuck had at least half of the bibimbap left, he put his fork down. The hunger had vanished into thin air. 

"You should say something cool." 

Jaehyun shrugged and took Renjun's phone and typing away. After he handed it back, Renjun sent him a thumbs up. Donghyuck stood up and went to wash his utensils.

"Aren't you hungry, Donghyuck-ah?"

"Taeil-hyung, thanks, but no. I'll text you guys when I'm home, alright?"

"I'll come with you, I have an early lecture tomorrow." 

Mark stood up as well and sent Donghyuck a comforting smile, which brightened the boy's mood a little bit. Doyoung sent Hyuck a questioning glare, to which his brother answered with a shrug. 

When the boys had gone out, one by one, everyone went home. After Yuta had finally left and only Jaehyun was the guest in the residence, Taeyong pulled the young man to his room with a cunning smile. 

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

And maybe, just maybe, coffee didn't mean coffee after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst, i just can't write a book without it :')


	5. mark can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight!!!
> 
> this chap is uwu
> 
> i am a markhyuck and jaeyong germ what can i say
> 
> ;)
> 
> what ship should i write out?
> 
> dowoo? luwoo? yuwin? renhyuck? noren?
> 
> the dreamies and weishennies will come to the story soon :)

**_taeyong wants to spy on us_ **

baby lion: a mosquito tried to bite me and i killed it

baby lion: and i started thinking

baby lion: like it was just trying to get food

baby lion: what if i went to the fridge and it just slammed the door shut and snapped my neck

baby lion: how would i feel?

daddy: are you okay

fullsun: mark can think???

_ baby lion has kicked fullsun out of the chatroom _

daddy: did you sleep at all? i heard you walking around the house all night.

baby lion: i got a solid 8 minutes

baby lion: not consecutively but it's still fine. my bedroom door isn't even that blurry

daddy: bro you need to start sleeping normally.

baby lion: i know but 

baby lion: …

daddy: but what?

baby lion: i can't 

baby lion: like i physically can't anymore

injun: what the hell 

injun: why are you up at 5 in the morning?

daddy: it's cool go back to bed renjun.

injun: mark you should try sleeping with music on maybe?

injun: idk donghyuck told me it helps

baby lion: i'll try it out

baby lion: but now i need to get coffee

baby lion: or a redbull

baby lion: or both lol

cereal stealer: can you let me in pls :')

daddy: jae why weren't you home?

cereal stealer: i went to a

cereal stealer: party

baby lion: on a tuesday evening?

cereal stealer: yes that's correct

daddy: ok, i'll be downstairs.

baby lion: sick

_ fullsun has entered the chatroom _

fullsun: >:)

baby lion: i kicked you out??!

fullsun: i have my ways

fullsun: anyway

fullsun: you can't sleep?

injun: i told him to listen to music

fullsun: well yeah but idk it only works for me

mountain man: i listen to bob ross

fullsun: i see you're a man of culture as well

baby lion: i just fell down the stairs

baby lion: i might have 

baby lion: a concussion

fullsun: jfc you're so clumsy

fullsun: do you want me to come over?

baby lion: yes please :)

_ fullsun and baby lion have gone offline _

daddy: oh wow.

injun: yeah… wow

cereal stealer: mark is literally dying we should call 911

cereal stealer: also we're out of cheerios

daddy: eat air then.

cereal stealer: you're so clever john

_ dodo and moonmoon are online _

dodo: it's 5:37 and donghyuck just went to school

dodo: but his classes today start at 10

cereal stealer: he is at ours

dodo: wtf why

moonmoon: i miss jeno 

injun: i might talk him into joining us at the free period

injun: :)))

dodo: OMG YES

daddy: doyoung is #1 jeno fan.

dodo: no cap

_ fullsun is online _

fullsun: mark fell asleep

daddy: HOW??

cereal stealer: wtf how

fullsun: i have my ways :>

dodo: wtf are you doing at jaehyun's at 5 in the morning

fullsun: :<

_ fullsun went offline _

injun: he has been acting weird for like a couple of days now

injun: :/ and he keeps ignoring me

daddy: oh

daddy: that's odd.

cereal stealer: but if mark went to sleep does that mean that he will miss class?

daddy: let him sleep, this has gone on for TOO long.

moonmoon: we should all get a little sleep before mr. park's info hour

dodo: i hate those

  
  


________________

  
  
  


**_00' line yeeyee_ **

  
  


aliens bro: jeno pls pick up

nojam: i'm practicing 

donkey: when aren't you

nojam: dance doesn't have a schedule

aliens bro: let's meet up on free period

aliens bro: the others miss you jeno

nojam: don't you miss me? :)

donkey: oh ew

aliens bro: yes jeno, even renjun who hates everyone missed you because we haven't seen you in TWO WEEKS

nojam: i guess i have been working a lot

donkey: yeah you basically live in the gym

nojam: true

aliens bro: so???

nojam: yes i will come meet up on your free period

donkey: doyoung is going to be happy

nojam: he babies me too much, but overall he is very nice

aliens bro: can i invite wong yukhei ?

nojam: who's that?

donkey: this new guy who renjun likes

aliens bro: i don't like him!!!

nojam: oh i want to meet him

donkey: yeah right

donkey: tbh i want to meet him too

aliens bro: so you're not mad?

donkey: uhhh no?

donkey: i was but i guess i can't be mad at him bc i don't even know the guy

nojam: dramaaaa

aliens bro: lol

donkey: lol

nojam: see ya soon

aliens bro: btw donghyuck how did you get mark to sleep?

donkey: that's a secret i'll never tell

donkey: xoxo gossip girl

aliens bro: bruh

  
  


_____________

  
  
  


injun: jeno will be joining us for free period

dodo: yay!

cereal stealer: that's cool

i know your secrets: oh fun!

baby lion has come online

baby lion: good morning?

daddy: woah did you have a good nap?

baby lion: yeah it was great, i'll make it to biology

cereal stealer: so will you tell us how you finally made it to dream land?

baby lion: uhhh

mountain man: hey guys mr park said we will have a meeting

winwin situation: ugh the one time i'm sick we have a meeting

moonmoon: we'll tell you what he said

moonmoon: he seemed psyched

fullsun: i know!! i hope it's a roadtrip or something

junguwu: roadtrip sounds amazing uwu

i know your secrets: that would be great!! who'd be your roommate if we had to choose?

dodo: probably hyuck so he doesn't make a mess of everything

fullsun: hey!

fullsun: okay you're right

daddy: lmao idk.

cereal stealer: taeyong probably

i know your secrets: yeah i'd choose jae

injun: idk maybe jeno

moonmoon: jungwoo? 

junguwu: i'd choose taeil too uwu

mountain man: markkkk

winwin situation: :(

mountain man: or winwin 

winwin situation: :)

baby lion: idk too

fullsun: jeno, johnny or mark 

daddy: yay nice

baby lion: the fact that i am the third choice after this morning

fullsun: shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up

cereal stealer: WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING

injun: same 

daddy: AGREED WTF HAPPENED???

fullsun: okay bc you won't shut up about it

fullsun: okay nvm mark tell them

baby lion: he sang me to sleep and it was very cute because he sings very well although he doesn't admit it

fullsun: '-.-

junguwu: that's so cute omg

cereal stealer: agreed, that is adorable

i know your secrets: well good thing it worked! 

daddy: i might say uwu, but i will save it 

dodo: hmmm

injun: hmmmmm

mountain man: can i borrow hyuck for scientific purposes?

baby lion: no

daddy: lmao

fullsun: but it might be a museum visit or smthn

fullsun: in that case i will bail

injun: let's hope it's a roadtrip then

moonmoon: the meeting started, the whole high school is here

winwin situation: tell me what happens then!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you miss me? :)


	6. hi. hi? hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well yeah here we mcfrickin are
> 
> i abso love this chap
> 
> i want to make it even more uwu though

**taeyong wants to spy on us**

fullsun: i actually love mr. park rn

cereal stealer: agreed

winwin situation: ??????????

daddy: WE GOING ON A TRIP HOMIES :D

winwin situation: reALLY

moonmoon: yes! it’s on this campsite out of seoul

i know your secrets: ugh i’m going to get migraine from y’all aren’t i?

baby lion: you know it hyung

mountain man: it’s going to be litty i tell you. litty.

injun: but isn't it going to be crowded? i mean, the whole high school is coming

junguwu: yeah :<

dodo: the more the merrier i guess lol

baby lion: i already packed my alcohol

i know your secrets: your WHAT?!

baby lion: sorry typo hahaha

baby lion: i meant aerosol*

cereal stealer: liar liar liar~

junguwu: i love that song!

fullsun: w-

fullsun: woAH

dodo: ?

injun: wong yukhei might have hugged donghyuck bc he helped him to the cafeteria

fullsun: why is he so friendly? it’s annoying

baby lion: lol ikr he is so funny too

daddy: and now renjun and this yukhei guy are making donghyuck third wheel. oop.

i know your secrets: where’s jeno??? i miss the babie

injun: he is supposed to be here in like a minute

injun: and we’re not making hyuck third wheel!  
  


injun: right?

fullsun: uhuh

dodo: i see jeno!! i missed himmm

baby lion: oh boy

__________________

Doyoung quite literally crushed Jeno’s ribs with the tight hug he gave him. The small squeak he let out sounded like someone stepping on a mouse. Mark, who had accompanied Doyoung to the cafeteria gave Jeno a high five and looked around the place to find…

“Jeno! We missed you so bad, we thought you turned into a dumbbell by the time they let you out of the gym.” Donghyuck smiled his sunny smile and gave the boy a quick hug and let Renjun fall into Jeno’s embrace. 

“So you did miss me!”

Renjun huffed out an offended sigh and pushed Jeno away, although it didn’t move him. Yukhei, who had observed everything from afar, stepped closer and with confused eyes looked around and nodded to Mark who sent him a small smile.

“Oh! This is Wong Yukhei, he’s in our class, although a year behind.”

“What’s up, guys? You call me Lucas, okay?” The tall figure said with a puppy-like smile, which made Mark giggle a little. But he laughed at everything and everyone, so it was normal. 

“So what time does the judgemental express arrive?” Asked Doyoung from Donghyuck who glanced towards the large white door of the cafeteria and then back at his older brother.

“But you’re already here?” 

That remark earned a smack in the head and a huge fit of laughter from everyone else. 

“I meant Taeyong, you dimwit.”

“Didn’t he have like a job interview at the mall?” Shrugged Renjun and stole a few glances from Lucas, who had been giving signs. And not the good kind, Donghyuck thought.

Jaehyun and Johnny, who had been in football practice, joined them at the cafeteria, earning many stares from their schoolmates. Let’s just say, both quarterbacks were on the top of the food chain. 

“Hey, Jeno! Haven’t seen you in a while, bro.”

Both boys high fived Jeno and then took a long look at Lucas who had been talking with Renjun and obviously flirting. Mark looked lost, while Donghyuck was chewing the inside of his cheek.

“I’m Lucas, you must be Johnny and Jaehyun! I want to go to the football tryouts, I don’t know if I’ll make it through.”

“Don’t say anything about the coach when she’s still around and you’ll get in most definitely.”

A smile crept up Johnny’s lips as the group started to converse more with everyone and not in dialogues. And it seemed that Lucas was actually a very interesting individual with a small boy trapped inside of him. 

Yuta, Taeil, and Jungwoo came last, the last boy almost fell on the way with all of his art supplies. It would have been a big mess if Doyoung hadn’t caught him. Or Lucas. They lunged forwards at the same time, resulting in all three bumping heads but nothing falling.

“Hi.” Said Jungwoo quietly, but with a big smile

“Hi?” Doyoung was confused and looked around the cafeteria.

“Hi!” The chirpy tone of Wong Yukhei brightened everyone’s mood.

“Hi hello annyeong, this is Yukhei or Lucas, good to know, thanks.” 

Renjun pulled Lucas away from the other two, making everyone turn heads. The small boy had a pout on his face like someone had stolen his toy on playtime. Mark nudged Johnny, not really reading the situation.

“What’s he so grumpy for?”

“They took away his toy. But what’s Hyuck so grumpy about? Is he okay, he’s been in a bad mood for days now.”

Johnny motioned to Donghyuck who rolled his eyes every time Renjun said anything and wasn’t as bright as he usually was. Mark contemplated hard whether tell Johnny or not, he was a hyung after all and maybe he could help. But then he decided against it.

“It’s nothing, he’ll get over it.”  
  


“I don’t know, are they fighting with Renjun?”

“But why are you asking me?” Answered Mark with a question, but his mood had changed. He was quite irritated. Why was Johnny asking him? Why would he care in the first place? Sure, they were best friends, but somehow they kept it under covers. Only affectionate behind the curtains, that was their way.

“You know and care more than you show, don’t you?”

The glint of happiness in Mark’s eyes, that someone finally understood, gave it all away. Johnny left the boy alone and decided to converse with Jeno, whom he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Anyway, we have to go. Johnny and I bought a new TV.” Said Jaehyun while stealing Renjun’s pudding and running away, because the boy was very possessive over his food and would soon later chase him down.

“Are you going to set it up?”

“Nah, we’re gonna beat the old one with a baseball bat.”

And with that, Johnny was off, leaving the others behind the large orange table in the cafeteria, under the judging stares of the other students.

  
  


____________________

  
  


junguwu: let’s add lucas here! and jeno too! pleaseee :3

dodo: sure

daddy: sure

cereal stealer: sure

baby lion: okay dokey

fullsun: aight

_junguwu has added Lee Jeno and Wong Yukhei to the chatroom. Welcome!_

_Lee Jeno_ : ew my name 

_fullsun has changed Lee Jeno’s nickname to eye smiles for days_

eye smiles for days: oh wow thanks hyuck :)

winwin situation: who’s wong yukhei? **is it your crush renjun?**

injun **: he is chinese you dumb bitch**

winwin situation: !!! im your ge renjun

injun: idc lol

winwin situation: hmmmmmmmmmmmm

baby lion: i’ll just act like i didn’t understand what it said

baby lion: also you’re bold renjun

i know your secrets: what did he say??

i know your secrets: also

i know your secrets: i got the job!!!

cereal stealer: good job :)

fullsun: good luck hyung! can i come visit you sometimes ;)

i know your secrets: i know it’s because you want free coffee, but yes, you can hyuck

fullsun: nice

moonmoon: alright guysss

moonmoon: we actually need to choose the roommates now

moonmoon: mr. park wants the lists by the end of the week

mountain man: you’re such a teacher’s pet moonie

moonmoon: at least i get stuff done b r o.

fullsun: oop taeil go off

daddy: woahhhh taeil 

mountain man: wdym

moonmoon: smh

dodo: send us your requests for a roomie and we’ll send them to mr. park bc you incompetent eggs need supervision

eye smiles for days: :(

dodo: no sorry honey im so sorry i didn’t mean you

fullsun: bruh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh lucas here is a lil douchey, but he will have some character development later :)


	7. can't have a start without an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angsty and sad, but read the title of this chapter. i think it says it all.
> 
> i hate matcha ice cream lol
> 
> but ik haech loves it
> 
> no more renhyuck drama tho
> 
> but there will be some drama with the others later into the story
> 
> but the main focus is tha fluff and tha comedy
> 
> enjoy :)

**taeyong wants to spy on us**

mountain man: so me and john went and checked out ty’s coffee shop

daddy: it was funny, come on!

mountain man: i’m sorry

mountain: but if you refer to almond milk as ‘nut milk’ again, i’m not going anywhere with you

baby lion: hahaha wtf 

i know your secrets: i’m not even surprised at this point.

eye smiles for days: hey doyoung can i ask for a favour?

dodo: i would literally kill for you

dodo: go on

eye smiles for days: let donghyuck out of the basement

dodo: no

fullsun: i’m scared help me

moonmoon: what did you do?

fullsun: i came to do laundry and the door locked behind me so i guessed it was doyoung bc i heard him laughing and i feel like crying rn

fullsun: 😙✌🏻

fullsun: if i die, cremate my body, but leave my middle finger to mark

baby lion: you know what doyoung, leave him there

fullsun: k bitch

baby lion: what did i ever do to you?

fullsun: exist

cereal stealer: and everything is right in the world again. markhyuck is fighting and taeyong is once again, stressed.

baby lion: what 

fullsun: what

mountain man: you heard the guy, go fight somewhere else and leave us alone 

winwin situation: where’s that yukhei guy? he never came online :(

injun: oh his phone is broken rn, he’ll get one by the time of the trip

fullsun: renjunnnn

injun: yes?

fullsun: do you wanna come over? jeno is here :) and let me out of the basement

injun: sorry i can’t

injun: i’m out

fullsun: oh.

winwin situation: hey hyuck i’ll come by and bring ice-cream 

eye smiles for days: bring green tea!!

fullsun: DOYOUNG I HAVE A FRENCH TEST TO STUDY FOR LET ME OUT

dodo: fine.

baby lion: lmao is it the test that decides half of your grade i had last year?

fullsun: yea, i’ll be lucky to even pass

winwin situation: mark i’ll pick you up so you can help the boys study :)

eye smiles for days: good idea

baby lion: why not

cereal stealer: tae

i know your secrets: i’m working, what is it?

cereal stealer: nvm i’ll pm you

junguwu: hmph -.-

dodo: ?

junguwu: renjun was supposed to help me with studying biology, but he just texted that he can’t come bc he made plans

dodo: i’m sure he is just busy and didn’t want to hurt your feelings..

fullsun: i can’t believe this

cereal stealer: what?

fullsun: you know what guys, leave me in the basement, i need to think for a while.

_fullsun went offline_

daddy: mark?

baby lion: yeah

moonmoon: what’s going on? i don’t want drama :(

eye smiles for days: don’t worry hyung, we’ll deal with him and the drama. i’m sure it’s nothing and we’ll be fine soon.

moonmoon: if you say so…

dodo: i need the roomies list like now

i know your secrets: well me and jae then

cereal stealer: yup

mountain man: me, winwin and johnny

dodo: who else?

eye smiles for days: we’ll take mark with us

baby lion: oh kill me

eye smiles for days: would you like to be alone then (:

baby lion: idk, i’d get to sleep at least

dodo: hyuck screamed from the basement that let’s leave mark on the balcony if he keeps whining

mountain man: lmaoo

baby lion: idk i want to be alone tho

dodo: okay mark is alone and donghyuck, jeno and renjun will be sharing a room

dodo: nvm

dodo: hyuck doesn’t want to share a room with renjun

daddy: hmm

dodo: :/

i know your secrets: guys… let’s be friendly

cereal stealer: let him out of the basement dodo

dodo: yeah i did, he is studying with jeno

winwin situation: we hereee

eye smiles for days: what do we do

mountain man: i say let’s lock renjun and hyuck up into a room and don’t let them out before they have said everything they need to, but idk would they up for it?

fullsun: there isn’t anything to say.

daddy: there clearly is. communication is key.

fullsun: what do you want for me to do?

baby lion: just tell him

dodo: tell what?

baby lion: this is childish donghyuck, just fucking tell him already

fullsun: wow 

fullsun: thank you, i really needed that

baby lion: am i wrong?

moonmoon: don’t start you two as well

daddy: minhyung shut up, donghyuck do what he says

fullsun: there isn’t anything to tell. i’m fine and i don’t need your help.

baby lion: you literally drive me insane, i will tell him if you don’t

winwin situation: what the heck is going on

fullsun: mark, don’t please...

baby lion: i will, bye

_baby lion went offline_

_fullsun went offline_

injun: hey guys, why is mark calling me?

cereal stealer: take the call

daddy: :) sigh.

__________

“ _Hey, I can’t talk right now_.”

“ _Renjun, listen to me, okay?_ ” The hoarse voice of Mark interrupted him and shut Renjun up. Although, he really was busy, it would’ve been important, so he decided to listen.

“ _Do you like Lucas?”_

“ _What… that’s none of your business!”_

“ _This is very important. Do you like him_?” What was so important about that? This was an invasion of privacy.

“ _Uhm, kinda_?”

A short silence followed. Of course Renjun liked him, who didn’t? Lucas was attractive, even for Mark, who identified as straight. Or bi-curious. Mark hadn’t put too much thought into it yet.

“ _Mark_?”

“ _Let Donghyuck off the hook_.”

“ _What do you mean_?”

“ _Haven’t you noticed how much he cares about you? Somewhere in the process of you two becoming friends, he started wishing you were more than a friend. Do you follow_?”

“ _Y-yeah. Damn it, this is hard_.”

“ _In what way_?”

“ _I liked him too, but now… I don’t think I do anymore_.”

“ _It’s not your fault, okay? The heart wants what it wants. No one will be mad, but don’t hurt Donghyuck. Bye, have a nice date with Lucas_.”

“ _Bye_.”

Renjun ended the call and looked back at Lucas, who was holding out his hand to take. He wiped his eyes, just in case and took it, managing a smile to his face and never looking back. 

But Lee Donghyuck had it quite different. When Winwin and Mark arrived, he just stopped talking. He was scared that any lost word would betray his state of mind. The other three pulled the boy in a long hug, letting him be that way for a while. It hurt, but friends made it better. Friends, who Donghyuck could always count on. 

“Ice-cream?”

“Did you bring green tea?” 

Jeno smiled his infamous eye smile and pulled the sweet treat out of the plastic bag, handing everyone spoons. And from then, everyone had a smile on their face and tears were long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are
> 
> this is to turning a new page in your book :)


	8. oreos and bill nye the science guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil fun before the fluff and drama
> 
> oh there will be fluff
> 
> next chapter ;)
> 
> enjoy boys and gorls

baby lion: why can’t i think straight today?

fullsun: ah, the early stages of gay

_ baby lion has kicked fullsun out of the chatroom _

cereal stealer: mark your wallet is in the bathroom??

daddy: and your pants are lying on the living room sofa.

baby lion: what the hell

baby lion: oh shit

_ fullsun has entered the chatroom. Welcome! _

fullsun: i can’t even make jokes anymore

mountain man: it was a good one, i have taught you well 

fullsun: the only one who has taught me is me, god and michael jackson

mountain man: i will break your charger

fullsun: huh??

mountain man: you keep leaving them in ppl's houses

junguwu: i’m the first one here. the bus is supposed to be here in 20 minutes

junguwu: where are you guys?

i know your secrets: winwin we have to go

moonmoon: we are going to be late sicheng

winwin situation: wE hAve tO Go

winwin situation: i’m downstairs let’s go hoes

moonmoon: ty your suitcase is

winwin situation: pink?

i know your secrets: fashion.

cereal stealer: lmao a pink suitcase

i know your secrets: don’t you dare 

daddy: we’re on the road

mountain man: i’m uh here :)

dodo: we’re here as well

daddy: save me and mark a seat

cereal stealer: same

injun: hey, i’m here too 

eye smiles for days: let’s take the window seats renjun

injun: yeah

moonmoon: hyuck i want the window seatt

fullsun: sure hyung

  
  


_________________

  
  


“That’s our seat!”

“Hyung, I was here first.”

Johnny pouted and Jeno shrugged with a smug look on his face. Doyoung rolled his eyes and pushed Johnny out of the way to make room to himself, making Jaehyun laugh out loud.

“You guys don’t play around, do you?”

Donghyuck sat down on an empty seat that Yuta had been eyeing, but it was the war of the fastest. As soon as everyone sat down and mr. Park had given the needed information, havoc began.

“Okay, who agrees? The best part of the cookie is the chocolate.”

Taeil shook his head at Johnny and snatched his oreo, eating it in one go. Johnny gasped and almost hit Taeil with his Nintendo, but Taeyong stopped him.

“It’s obviously the cream!”

“Darkness without light is an abyss. Light without darkness is blinding. You can’t have one without the other.” Told Renjun so in thought, it seemed like he wasn’t even on earth.

“Yo, Socrates, it’s a fucking cookie.” Stated Yuta mockingly and reached for the last oreo in the pack, but was disappointed to find none. At the same time, a intense dispute between Donghyuck and Mark distracted everyone, when the volume got too loud.

“Johnny, teach me the ways of the Americans. I don’t understand the Canadians anyway.”

Donghyuck leaned to Johnny with a big smile and a sulky Mark Lee beside him. It seemed as if Hyuck had won the battle this time.

“IT’S TIME!” Johnny yelled and pulled out Bill Nye the Science guy from his backpack, earning groans from all the others. Doyoung had a disgusted look on his face, as he examined the book with cockled eyebrows.

As that mess was unraveling, Jaehyun and Taeyong were far off in dreamland but after Yuta got punched the second time, Jaehyun finally woke up and saw the captivating sight of Lee Taeyong dozing off on his shoulder. He wanted to take a picture, so it would last longer and got caught by Jungwoo, who took a glimpse of the two with a knowing grin.

But when they finally arrived at the campsite and the teachers thought that everyone would be tired, odd enough, people had so much energy left over. Especially Johnny, who was usually quite reserved. Renjun and Donghyuck weren’t talking, but they weren’t exactly fighting either. It was just awkward.

“Okay, the rooms go like this: Jackson with Jaebum, Wendy with Seulgi and Joy, Momo with Tzuyu and Mina…”

Mr. Park was a man in his early thirties, who liked to dress well and talk about theoretical physics. The whole high school secretly admired the guy with red hair, his charm earning a soft spot in a lot of the students’ hearts. 

“...Taeil with Yuta and Winwin, Doyoung with Johnny and Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Taeyong, Renjun with Jeno and Donghyuck and last but not least: Mark Lee, Han style.”

“Han style?” The gang was already dragging their stuff to the housing, but Mr. Park followed along. 

“Solo.”

________________

  
  


cereal stealer: this room is so small wtf

i know your secrets: it isn’t ideal, but

winwin situation: i just saw a wolf

injun: a wolf?!

fullsun: i’m sorry what?

dodo: the animal???

winwin situation: no, the hairdresser

fullsun: jeno i’m sleeping in your bed tonight thanks

eye smiles for days: dude no

fullsun: dUdE yEs

fullsun: do you want me to cry?

eye smiles for days: alright, but no kicking!

fullsun: i can’t help that i’m a violent sleeper

daddy: a what.

baby lion: i’m so confused

baby lion: why is my room huge?

mountain man: wdym?

baby lion: there’s like, so much room

fullsun: hmm let me see

baby lion: i’m not letting you in my room b y e :)

fullsun: IM SORRY OKAY I SAID IT THERE YOU GO

fullsun: are you happy -_-

baby lion: alright come 

daddy: our room is medium, there isn’t any curtains though

junguwu: yeah why’s that?

dodo: not my fault lol

i know your secrets: what happened?

junguwu: :)

daddy: :)

dodo: :)

cereal stealer: wtf

cereal stealer: n e ways 

cereal stealer: i need mark where you at man

baby lion: nowhere

baby lion: but i can’t right now

cereal stealer: why?

baby lion: busy haha

dodo: we have to go to the hike or smn

fullsun: eew

eye smiles for days: “eew” a quote by lee donghyuck

injun: no jam

eye smiles for days: alright hater

winwin situation: who else thinks baby by justin bieber is trash?

baby lion: it’s catchy thooo

mountain man: you know what else was catchy?

mountain man: the bubonic plague

fullsun: lmao

moonmoon: okay let’s see y’all downstairs, we have a hike awaiting!

dodo: ugh

winwin situation: not to be dramatic

winwin situation: but i would rather die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is just full headassery


	9. bmx = bdsm???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys go to the hike and almost die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post a chap bc im writing two books at the same time which are both very angsty and i can't put comedy into it so it kinda drains me out 
> 
> check them out tho: mystery of manhattan (which is very very good, witch!haechan and ceo!mark plus murder mystery plus dream in one big building) and freak havoc (which has like 80 views but has the best storyline i have ever written, mainly noren with side markhyuck, supernatural small town! au)
> 
> thanks for being my outlet haha :) <3

_**taeyong wants to spy on us** _

daddy: why did we have to split up, we’re stuck with this weird kid jisung.

eye smiles for days: han or park

injun: who’s park?

eye smiles for days: he is this new tall and lanky dude from my dance class. probably going to beat all of the dance troupe when he turns 16, he is like a prodigy. overall, he’s so awkward but kinda adorable. quiet thooo

baby lion: so he’s you but younger?

eye smiles for days: nah i’m embarrassing AND awkward

dodo: no you’re not :(

dodo: where are we

fullsun: we are lost and it’s jaehyun’s fault

cereal stealer: lol i didn’t do anything

i know your secrets: if you had listened to johnny we wouldn’t be in the middle of the forest dehydrating and slowly waiting for our deaths

baby lion: what the heck is going on haha where are you guys

cereal stealer: me, johnny, taeyong, doyoung and hyuck are lost

baby lion: okay but where are you guys??

i know your secrets: WE DON’T KNOW 

moonmoon: :o

mountain man: :o

winwin situation: :o

junguwu: o_O

mountain man: you messed up our :o line 

junguwu: i do what i want 

fullsun: :o

daddy: :o

daddy: donghyuck get down from the tree. please.

fullsun: i’m tarzan

dodo: lmao he just fell off the branch head first

dodo: nvm he’s unconscious and we’re lost so someone call mr. park 

cereal stealer: on it

i know your secrets: a hike was a bad idea from the start

winwin situation: you don’t say

winwin situation: (:

i know your secrets: i don’t have time for this rn go be an asshole elsewhere

injun: hey! don’t say that about ge!

winwin situation: u...w….u….

junguwu: winwin is coming for my brand :< i’ll fight you

dodo: pls don’t fight anyone

fullsun: ay wassup i’m alive

eye smiles for days: damn it

fullsun: fuck you

eye smiles for days: heeyyyyy you still want the protection of the almighty jenojam or not

fullsun: …

fullsun: yes please the hyungs are so mean to me

mountain man: you are even meaner to us wdym this is just karma 

fullsun: i guess… sorry for being a bitch?

  
  
baby lion: see, it isn’t that hard :)

fullsun: you are an exception

baby lion: k

daddy: i think we see the trail you guys.

cereal stealer: yesssssssssssss finally im tired of doie

dodo: stfu u loaf

injun: l o a f im dead

dodo: this is abuse

fullsun: i thought you liked that?

_ dodo has removed fullsun from the chat _

baby lion: was he talking about bmx???

mountain man: uhhh what 

cereal stealer: what is bmx 

moonmoon: bmx is a bike mark

baby lion: wait

baby lion: so bmx isn’t the thing with whips and chains and stuff??

daddy:

i know your secrets:

cereal stealer:

mountain man:

moonmoon:

dodo:

injun: W H E E Z E

eye smiles for days: hahahaha lmao what the hell mark 

dodo: donghyuck is laughing so hard he is crying

baby lion: wait why???

daddy: i have to educate you don’t i

baby lion: oh okay sounds fun!

i know your secrets: JOHHNY J SUH IF YOU SAY ANYTHIUNGN AND I MENAN ANYTHIGN ABOUT T H AT

winwin situation: oh my god we broke taeyong

moonmoon: but the kids need to know this stuff!

i know your secrets: NO THEY DONT JESUS CHRIST 

cereal stealer: honey calm down

moonmoon: o.o

baby lion: hahaha whatttt

dodo: honey?

daddy: hold up

mountain man: what is going onnnn heree ;)

_ fullsun has entered the chatroom _

fullsun: i CANT BMX HAHAHAH thats legendary

fullsun: what did i miss

winwin situation: jaehyun called taeyong honey

i know your secrets: its not a big deal guys hahaha just a joke 

i know your secrets: haechan if you say anything i will murder you in your sleep

fullsun: gotta blast

_ fullsun has left the chatroom _

cereal stealer: i was listening to this guy named lay and he has a song called honey so my brain crashed haha i lived in america for four years guys that's why

baby lion: yeah i get that a lot too

daddy: same

_Wong Yukhei_ : same

winwin situation: hi?

_Wong Yukhei_ : hey guys! my phone is all good now! i’m yukhei but you can call me xuxi or lucas. my room is on the second floor so come visit anytime :)))

eye smiles for days: hey man what’s up im jeno

junguwu: i read that in jojo siwa’s voice lol uwu

baby lion: i snuck inside so i get to sleep haha

baby lion: wait

baby lion: i forgot that i don't have that skill yet

baby lion: so that’s a problem

daddy: aw cute

mountain man: i agree johnny you are a wise man mark is cute

_Wong Yukhei_ : bro why can’t you sleep?

baby lion: i’m just a little sleep deprived that’s all

dodo: a liTtLe

injun: yeah more like a whole bunch

moonmoon: mark you work too much :/

baby lion: i’m fine haha don’t worry

cereal stealer: i know a way to get you to sleep 

baby lion: i know what you’re thinking and i’m already getting screamed at for being on my phone so gn i guess? haha sleep well guys

_Wong Yukhei_ : wait i don’t get it

i know your secrets: neither do we

winwin situation: lmao what is up

injun: the ceiling

i know your secrets: my stress level

_ fullsun has entered the chatroom _

fullsun: my dick

_ fullsun has left the chatroom _

moonmoon: i have never been more disgusted in my life

moonmoon: this is my life huh

moonmoon: i want a refund


	10. where are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy: don't scare the gay
> 
> dodo: fax
> 
> moonmoon: no printer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used emojis bc fuck you lol

_**taeyong wants to spy on us** _

mountain man: what the actual fuck is this breakfast

mountain man: it's like someone put gravel and glue into a blender and called it porridge

winwin situation: it's not that bad :/

taeyong wants to spy on us: i brought a banana if anyone wants to split

moonmoon: i dont want to know where that banana has been n for that, i say no thanks x

dodo: yeah same ew

i know your secrets taeyong: k bitches

eye smiles for days: hey has anyone seen

junguwu: yes i have

junguwu: now

junguwu: am i willing to give you this information or not, that is the question

daddy: alright who broke the uwu?

cereal stealer: it's freaking me tf out 

Wong Yukhei: hey renren, you seen my wallet anywhere?

injun: you left it on my bedside table last night

injun: oops

i know your secrets: LAST NIGHT??? wh a t was a BOY doing in YOUR ROOM last night??!!!

dodo: chill mom

dodo: they probably just doing the dance between the sheets ;)

eye smiles for days: renjun 

eye smiles for days: i thought i was your friend :'( why didnt u say anything!!!

eye smiles for days: NOW TELL ME WHO U BEEN FUCKING

Wong Yukhei: well this is awkward

Wong Yukhei: should we tell them?

injun: might as well

injun: i like yukhei

Wong Yukhei: and i like renjun

Wong Yukhei: we're dating

junguwu: wbk

junguwu: oh wait sorry, congrats haha

daddy: someone fix the uwu!

dodo: he just salty

dodo: but yeah, congrats u two!!! im very happy for you renjunnie

eye smiles for days: renjun got dick before me???? before ME??? HAVE YOU SEEN ME???

eye smiles for days: no but bitch ily and lucas too uwu BE HAPPY FFS GOALS MANS

Wong Yukhei: bro thanks!

mountain man: man and im still single as a pringle

winwin situation: ?

moonmoon: ?

mountain man: !

winwin situation: lezgo

moonmoon: ;)

cereal stealer: ay tf they talkin 

daddy: thas some sign shit

dodo: why are you guys talking like that

daddy: i am a quarterback stfu nerd.

cereal stealer: yeah thats right

eye smiles for days: im still lookin for donghyuck and mark hyung

junguwu: come with me

eye smiles for days: uhh okay

eye smiles for days: imma keep yall posted 

i know your secrets: NO DONT GO THERE JUNGWOO LET THE KIDS BE

cereal stealer: what?

i know your secrets: hey i heard an ice-cream truck 

junguwu: WHERE

junguwu: lets go get ice cream jeno uwu

eye smiles for days: okay uwu

daddy: what dark magic are you practicing taeyong??

i know your secrets: some secrets must stay as they are

i know your secrets: btw im v happy for renjun and lucas! glad u finally decided to announce it, i mean it was so obvious that you two were getting it on

daddy: literally no it wasnt.

injun: 😳

Wong Yukhei: uhhh

cereal stealer: yong knows basically everyone's secrets, i now know why hyuck put that as his nickname :o

cereal stealer: elon musk sunbaenim would be proud

daddy: wait but wasnt the nick bc haech knows his secrets?

injun: oh.

injun: OH I KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT

i know your secrets: shut

injun: AND YOU BITCH TRIED TO OUT ME WHEN YOU ARE FUCKING SAME AS ALL OF US

cereal stealer: i will not hesitate to tape your mouth

Wong Yukhei: wth is going on? :(

injun: i'll tell you >:)

_injun and Wong Yukhei went offline_

i know your secrets: um

i know your secrets: today is the survival challenge or smthn, but its raining so we're just playing the survival game indoors

i know your secrets: are all the kids awake? we have to go to the auditorium in 7 minutes

daddy: uh let's see

daddy: jeno, yuta, taeil, winwin, renjun, lucas, jungwoo, jaehyun, taeyong, johnny, doyoung and

eye smiles for days: where are they…?

eye smiles for days: still asleep or?

i know your secrets: yeah i'll tell them to wake up. 

dodo: wait did hyuck sleep in mark's room?

i know your secrets: WHO HASNT HAD BREAKFAST YET???? JAEHYUN DEAL WITH DOIE

eye smiles for days: wait WHAT AHSHSKSLFNEMKFNDMDK

dodo: wow bitch

dodo: my little brother is never, and i mean NEVER going near that canadian het 🤮

daddy: hey!! he's my brother too and i say your helium rat is banned from talking to him!!!

eye smiles for days: but

cereal stealer: or you could be normal human beings and

dodo: i don't like what i'm hearing so no.

daddy: there are weird sounds coming out of taeil's…

daddy: uh oh

daddy: ummmmmmmmmmmmmhhhh let's go to the auditorium and if the 5 idiots dont show up then they will face the consenquences while im happily sipping on my margarita

junguwu: you have to do the survival game as well tho?

junguwu: the ice cream was good, thanks for asking :(

junguwu: what did i miss? 

dodo: loving me

dodo: i mean what hahahah what

dodo: im glad you enjoyed your ice-cream :)

junguwu: yes hihi 

_baby lion is online_

baby lion: wait what did i miss??

dodo: >:(

daddy: -_-

baby lion: hahaha sorry, donghyuck borrowed my blanket but i fell asleep so he didn't want to left me with none so we cuddled 

baby lion: nothing weird 

baby lion: hyungs?

cereal stealer: they are screaming right now wait

cereal stealer: okay

dodo: THATS SO CUTE DJFJDKDKWKW

daddy: agreed with the nerd

baby lion: oh okay cool haha

eye smiles for days: i dont know shit what the fuck i am supposed to be the main hoe :(((

baby lion: you'll always have a place in my heart -dh

baby lion: ow he bit me 

baby lion: wtf

baby lion: oH

_baby lion went offline_

junguwu: wait what

_moonmoon is online_

moonmoon: im in the auditorium

i know your secrets: well well well 

dodo: look what the cat dragged in

moonmoon: what???

dodo: both men at the same time, i didnt take you for a whore tail

moonmoon: first of all, what men??? second of all, shut your filthy mouth snake

dodo: :O YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL NOT HESITATE BITCH

cereal stealer: chill bro

dodo: ew ew ew he said bro ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew

daddy: don't scare the gay

dodo: fax

moonmoon: no printer

junguwu: how does he know that meme? i thought you were like b.c or shit

eye smiles for days: UWU CURSED UWU CURSED UWU CURSED MOOOOOOM

dodo: he can curse bc he is cute, you cant

dodo: but you're still my favourite btw dont forget that jeno

eye smiles for days: okie okie

junguwu: you think i'm cute??

moonmoon: everyone thinks that jungwoo

_mountain man and winwin situation are online_

mountain man: hey guys

daddy: ;)

dodo: ;)

cereal stealer: ;)

junguwu: ;)

eye smiles for days: ;)

i know your secrets: WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS GET YOUR ASSES HERE 

i know your secrets: and get all the hornbags as well

winwin situation: horny, don't know her

winwin situation: that's what you get when jaehyun wears a tank top and grey sweats, right?

dodo: CHILEEEEEEE

eye smiles for days: O_o

daddy: oof

i know your secrets: 😳

i know your secrets: no

cereal stealer: 👀 hmmmmmmmmmm

i know your secrets: what?

cereal stealer: brb gotta go change

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> johnny, jaehyun, doyoung, taeyong, taeil - seniors  
> yuta, winwin, jungwoo, mark - juniors  
> donghyuck - sophomore
> 
> daddy - johnny  
> cereal stealer - jaehyun  
> dodo - doyoung  
> i know your secrets - taeyong  
> moonmoon - taeil  
> mountain man - yuta  
> winwin situation - winwin  
> junguwu - pretty self explanatory  
> baby lion - mark  
> fullsun - donghyuck 
> 
> (doyoung and haech are siblings btw and live together; jaehyun and mark and johnny live together; ty, winwin, taeil and yuta live together)
> 
> let's fantasize that they look like they do know but are in high school hahaha 
> 
> dreamies + wayv + stray kids = coming soon


End file.
